Cull Obsidian
Cull Obsidian was physically the most powerful of Thanos' children and was a member of the Black Order. He joined his adoptive father Thanos in his quest to obtain all the Infinity Stones. He fought in the Battle of Wakanda, where he was killed by Bruce Banner in the Hulkbuster suit. A past version of Cull Obsidian from 2014 was brought forwards in time to 2023 by Nebula, where he participated in the Battle of Earth; however, he was killed by Ant-Man, as Spider-Man dragged Obsidian under Lang's giant foot. Biography Black Order Becoming a Child of Thanos Cull Obsidian and Corvus Glaive were members of a world destroyed by Thanos in his quest to wipe out half the universe. Thanos took the two brothers and raised him as his own children, training them to be a deadly member of the Black Order.‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Directors Compare Thanos to Genghis Khan Unlike Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight, Nebula and Gamora, his adoptive siblings, Cull was a savage warrior who enjoyed killing for his personal pleasure.Avengers: Infinity War As was the case with his fellow siblings except for Gamora, however, Obsidian was well disliked by Nebula.Guardians of the Galaxy [[Attack on the Statesman|Attack on the Statesman]] 's suffering]] Obsidian participated in Thanos' assault on the Statesman in search of the Space Stone. During the boarding action, Thanos was attacked by the Hulk. Obsidian moved to intervene on his father's behalf, but was restrained by Ebony Maw who told him to let Thanos "have his fun". With the Space Stone added to the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos teleported himself and his children away from Statesman as it exploded.Avengers: Infinity War Attack on Greenwich Village arrive on the Earth]] Under orders from Thanos, Obsidian and Ebony Maw then traveled to New York City on Earth in an effort to secure the Time Stone from Doctor Strange. Their ship caused panic and devastation on the streets of New York, and the pair were opposed by Strange, Wong, Iron Man, and Bruce Banner. Iron Man intended for Banner to Hulk out and take on Obsidian, but Banner was unable to transform, leaving Iron Man and Spider-Man to fight Obsidian. During the battle, Wong used his magic to teleport Cull Obsidian to Antarctica. As Obsidian tried to return through the portal, Wong closed it, cutting off his forearm. Battle of Wakanda ]] Obsidian was present at the Battle of Wakanda, leading Thanos' Outriders alongside Proxima Midnight in order to take the Mind Stone from Vision. Obsidian managed to use his hammer to temporarily knock down War Machine before he witnessed the arrival of Thor, Groot and Rocket Raccoon. He then started to kill several Wakandan warriors until he was beaten down by Black Panther's kinetic energy pulse. 's forcefield]] Soon after, he joined Corvus Glaive in attacking Vision, but his focus was soon fixed on Bruce Banner in his Hulkbuster armor. During the fight, Obsidian managed to detach the Hulkbuster's left arm. Banner then trapped Obsidian's arm in the gauntlet and activated the inbuilt thruster. Obsidian was sent flying into the sky where he was grinding up against the inside of the force-field protecting Wakanda, causing part of Obsidian to burn away before the gauntlet exploded, killing him. Battle of Earth In 2014, along the rest of the Black Order members, Obsidian time traveled along with Thanos and his army to 2023 after he discovered through the memory of Nebula's future self the result of the Infinity War and his eventual death at the hands of Thor, thus changing his plans from wiping out half of all life in the universe to destroying the universe entirely, then creating a new one in his image. After initially fighting the Avengers in 2023 alone, Thanos soon called in his armies of Chitauri, Sakaarans and Outriders, as well as Obsidian and the rest of the Black Order. However, when Thanos announced his new intentions, all those who died due to Thanos' snap in the original timeline, now revived, appeared to aid the Avengers in defeating the Mad Titan once and for all in the decisive battle for the fate of the universe. During the battle, Cull Obsidian was attacked by Drax the Destroyer, who jumped onto his back and started rapidly stabbing him with daggers, while Korg struck him with his weapon. Cull was able to escape the pair, and later attacked Iron Man, and fought ferecily against him, even coming close to killing Stark, but his killing blow was prevented when Spider-Man used his webs to restrain Obsidian's arm and pull him back onto the ground. Before Obsidian could stand again, he was brutally crushed to death when an enlarged Ant-Man stomped on him, pressing down on Obsidian.Avengers: Endgame Personality Cull Obsidian was a savage brute that took great pleasure in fighting his enemies with the Black Order. He was eager to fight the Hulk on behalf of Thanos during the attack on the Statesman before being stopped by Ebony Maw. In contrast with his siblings, he was apparently the least intelligent of the Black Order, as he was only able to communicate in grunts and growls. He recklessly attacked his foes head-on, which would be a trait that would cost him his life as exemplified by how Bruce Banner was able to outsmart him and send him flying to a fiery death. ObsidIan was also extremely reckless in battle, as when he fought Iron Man in 2023, he did not account for other combatants to try and stop him, leading to his swift demise in the battle. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': As a result of his great size, Cull Obsidian possessed an incredible level of superhuman strength and was seemingly able to match that of the Hulk, as indicated by Cull intending to fight the Hulk for his master Thanos when Hulk attacked the Mad Titan. Cull's strength indeed allowed him to fight Iron Man and Spider-Man simultaneously, throw half a taxi with great velocity, and fight on par with, and even overpower, the Hulkbuster, a weapon that was able to defeat the Hulk, though it should be noted that it had already taken damage from several Outriders. In fact, Cull was strong enough to easily rip the Hulkbuster's arm off. During the Battle of Earth, Obsidian was seen easily restraining Korg, a Kronan with considerable superhuman strength himself. *'Superhuman Durability': Cull Obsidian possessed tremendous levels of superhuman durability. He could take numerous blows from Iron Man's enhanced nanotech suit, as well as missiles, repulsor blasts and beams, blows from the Hulkbuster armor, and even a full blast of Black Panther's kinetic energy projection, all with absolutely no sign of harm. However, Cull's durability appears to have a maximum limit, since he was destroyed when Bruce Banner's detached Hulkbuster arm lifted and dragged Cull into the intense energy of Wakanda's barrier. Despite the event ending in his death, he lasted a considerable amount of time, dying due to the arm exploding. During the Battle of Earth, Obsidian proved to be unfazed by many stabs from Drax the Destroyer, and wasn't hurt by several blasts of Iron Man's enhanced repulsor blasts, but was ultimately crushed by Ant-Man. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Obsidian could heal from his injuries at a heightened rate as was demonstrated by his skin repairing itself after it was damaged by Iron Man's repulsor beams. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Despite his ferociousness and recklessness, Cull Obsidian was a highly formidable and accomplished combatant, who used his massive size and strength to great effect. His skill is such that he could have defeated (or even killed) Iron Man at least three times if it weren't for the intervention of someone else (in their first encounter Spider-Man and Wong saved him once each and during the Battle of Earth, Spider-Man and Ant-Man saved Iron Man once again). During the Battle of Wakanda, Obsidian easily slew many Wakandan warriors and slowly overpowered Bruce Banner in the Hulkbuster Armor when he severed the suit's left arm. Obsidian was eventually defeated when Banner trapped his arm in the detached gauntlet of the suit and sent him flying to an explosive demise. *'Hammer Mastery': Cull Obsidian was very skilled in using his chain hammer. He wielded it to great effect against his enemies. He used effectively during his fight with Iron Man and killed many Wakandan warriors during the Battle of Wakanda. Equipment Weapons *'Cull Obsidian's Chain Hammer': Cull Obsidian utilized a massive multi-tool like a weapon that had a wide range of abilities. It was primarily used as a hammer and the head of the hammer could be launched attached to a chain to hit targets at a distance. It also possessed a claw-like function, being capable of grabbing targets. It could also transform into a shield that was capable of deflecting energy blasts. The upper half of the device can also be launched as a snare while the rest can turn into a long blade. It was also capable of turning into a hooked blade which he used to destroy an arm of the Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVIII. *'Arm Blade': During the Battle of Earth. Obsidian sported a blade worn along his right arm. Other Equipment *'Cybernetic Arm': Cull Obsidian had his left forearm replaced with a prosthetic, having lost it when it was trapped in a magic portal that was closed by Wong, severing his arm. The prosthetic is capable of turning into a short blade. Relationships Family *A'Lars - Adoptive Grandfather *Thanos † - Adoptive Father *Black Order **Corvus Glaive † - Brother **Proxima Midnight † - Adoptive Sister **Ebony Maw † - Adoptive Brother *Gamora - Adoptive Sister *Nebula - Adoptive Sister Allies *Chitauri **Leviathans **Chitauri Gorillas *Outriders *Sakaarans Enemies *Asgardians **Brunnhilde/Valkyrie **Heimdall † **Einherjar *Sakaaran Rebellion **Korg **Miek **Roscoe † *Loki † *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Tony Stark/Iron Man † - Attempted Victim **Thor **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Attempted Victim and Killer **Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Attempted Victim **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † **James Rhodes/War Machine - Attempted Victim **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Vision † - Attempted Victim **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Killer *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange - Attempted Victim **Wong - Attempted Victim *Golden Tribe **T'Challa/Black Panther **Shuri *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Dora Milaje **Okoye *Jabari Tribe **M'Baku *Border Tribe *Wakandan Royal Guard *Guardians of the Galaxy **Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Rocket Raccoon **Groot **Drax the Destroyer **Mantis *Aragorn *Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Ravagers **Kraglin Obfonteri *Howard the Duck *Pepper Potts Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Black Dwarf was the strongest and most powerful member of the Black Order. He was expelled from the Order after a failed attempt of conquering Wakanda and was killed by Ronan the Accuser when he later attempted to retain his rank by destroying the Avengers. He was later resuscitated by the Grandmaster. **The name "Cull Obsidian" is an alternative alias for the Black Order in the comics. Behind the Scenes *Cull Obsidian's appearance was made in three parts: his head was designed by Ryan Meinerding, his body by Jerad S. Marantz and his costume by Wesley Burt.Ryan Meinerding on Instagram: “There were lots of fun collaborations working on the Black Order characters for Infinity War. Cull Obsidian is my head and @jsmarantz body,... *Greg Rementer was a stunt double for Terry Notary in the role of Cull Obsidian. *Kevin Marshall was a stand-in for Terry Notary in the role of Cull Obsidian. References External Links * * Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Males Category:No Hair Category:Villains Category:Black Order Members Category:Pym Particles Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Hulk Category:Characters Killed by Ant-Man Category:Time-Travelers